dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Ignia
Ignia is a male Dragon living in Giltena and the Fire God Dragon. He is the biological son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel and the foster brother of Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel. Personality Ignia is a proud dragon, and very confident in his abilities. He is seemingly obsessed with fighting his foster brother, Natsu, until one of them turns to ash. As such, he was willing to light an entire city ablaze in order to give Natsu a temporary power boost and thereby a chance to defeat Mercuphobia during their battle. He decided to remain impartial during the fight, but looked forward to fighting Natsu afterwards to see which of them was stronger. Ignia thought very little of his father, as male Dragons generally left their hatchlings to be raised by their mothers. As a result, he only wished to surpass his father's killer, Acnologia, to prove himself greater than Igneel. As Acnologia was killed by Natsu, Ignia decided to fight Natsu instead to prove himself better than the human who killed the black dragon. Appearance and Abilities Ignia heavily resembles his father, having inherited Igneel’s dark-red scales, beige underside, and horn-tipped nose. Being a dragon, he is large in size with bat-like wings, and sports canine teeth and sharp claws. Ignia bears several spines around his face, with a large crystal-like horn protruding from the top of his head. Two fire-like tattoos can be seen on his chest, and flames radiate off various parts of his body. He has more spikes along his body than his father, including several on his shoulders and a mane of thick hair. In human form, Ignia takes on the appearance of a toned, muscular man. His light-colored hair is styled upwards, with the tips somewhat tinged and two strands framing the sides of his head. He has several tattoos on his upper body, including flame-like ones on his face, a sun that covers much of his left pectoral, and a tribal design that runs down his left arm. For attire, Ignia dons loose pants with a fur lining in the middle: the top is dark-colored while the bottom is light. He wears a wrap around his waist, with an apron-like cloth over his pants, bearing diamond shapes and an X-design. Bandages cover his right forearm, and his accessories include three triangular earrings on each ear, and a large chain around his neck with a cross-shaped pendant. Ignia was incredibly strong, so much so that he was on par if not superior to Acnologia (the very dragon that murdered his father) in regards to his strength. Though his power was weak against that of a water dragon such as Mercuphobia, Ignia was strong enough set Mercuphobia's city of Elmina ablaze, and his fire could burn water. It is likely that he shares the exact same powers and techniques as Igneel and Natsu, but on a much greater scale. History Ignia was alive to witness the Dragon King Festival, but did not participate, as his father did. Fleeing with four other dragons from the conflict, Ignia and the other God Dragons would eventually train and grow stronger, eventually surpassing Acnologia in strength. During Natsu's battle with Mercuphobia, Ignia intervenes to save Natsu from the Water God Dragon's whirlpools. Informing Natsu's team that Mercuphobia is only fighting at half-strength, Ignia sets Mercuphobia's city of Elmina ablaze. As his fire can burn water, Mercuphobia instinctively begins trying to put out the inferno Ignia has caused. Ignia then turns his attention to Natsu, and tells him to eat his flames so that he can defeat Mercuphobia. He then reveals himself as the Fire God Dragon to Natsu, and as Igneel's son; Natsu's foster brother and tells the Dragon Slayer that he won't participate in the fight between Natsu's team and Mercuphobia, as he wants Natsu to get stronger on his own before Ignia decides to fight Natsu himself. Speaking with Natsu, Ignia reveals how he never knew or cared about his father, Igneel, except to avenge him in order to prove he was stronger than Acnologia. He reiterates his desire to fight Natsu as a result, saying that Natsu must grow stronger before they fight. He then threatens to kill Natsu's friends if Natsu refuses to eat his flames and leaves to await the outcome of the battle. After Natsu reluctantly eats Ignia's flames, he enters combat with Mercuphobia again and thrashes the Water God Dragon like a rag doll. Ignia's flames eventually provide Natsu with the boost he needs to kill Mercuphobia, but the resulting power surge caused Natsu to lose control, wanting to burn everything to ash, forcing his friends to stop him and bring him to his senses. Category:Western Dragons Category:Manga Dragons Category:Humanoid Dragons Category:Neutral Dragons Category:Fairy Tail